<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>characters and costumes by runarndthefield (jutsuzuban)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476327">characters and costumes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/runarndthefield'>runarndthefield (jutsuzuban)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Tsuzuru gets put in ears again, dog costume, just some friendly bonding!, kumon's mentioned once but otherwise no spoilers!, unless you haven't read act 5 yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/runarndthefield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuru can't escape from wearing animal/costume ears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minagi Tsuzuru &amp; Rurikawa Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>characters and costumes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on an Act 5 episode or other where Tsuzuru complains that he's wearing ears again.</p><p>This is my first official fic in the A3! tag u-u oh well...drabbles are cool lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuki thinks Mankai’s scriptwriter looks good in animal ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s due to his soft, caring (gross in a domestic way) way of being, helping the other members of Mankai in any way he can. He also liked giving head pats to the younger ones (not Yuki though, he’d kill Tsuzuru if he ruined his look), and the costume maker has heard more than enough from Kumon about how Tsuzuru is the second-best at giving head pats (“The first is Nii-chan, obviously!”).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a way, Tsuzuru reminds Yuki of a dog -- not like the dumb dog or Kazunari with their boundless energy, but an old dog, with slow but strong strides, and a certain tiredness paired with a kind patience for people that just gives Yuki the thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘he should have animal ears.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which explains today, when Yuki wants to try a new costume idea and chooses Tsuzuru to be his model.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do I have to try on this outfit again?” Tsuzuru asks, but there’s a hidden tone that could only come from someone who’s already resigned himself to doing what was asked, so Yuki doesn’t pay much attention to him, just continues to push away hangers in his closet to find the costume he’d stored away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made it with you in mind, so you have to try it out. I want to see if it looks good.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘But it will’</span>
  </em>
  <span> goes unsaid, but Tsuzuru knows that’s what Yuki thinks, so sighs and rubs his face with a palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The costume is in the back of his closet, safe and sound where a hack or dumb dog wouldn’t spill anything on it, and Yuki gleefully pulls it out. It’s based on a chocolate labrador because Yuki hasn’t made a costume based on a dog yet (werewolves don’t count), and the reference pictures he had used were very cute. Tsuzuru isn’t cute, according to Yuki’s standards, but he can pull off cute costumes like his White Rabbit one (Yuki’s still proud of it). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ears again? Come on...first that damned Rabbit, then the Oz play…,” Tsuzuru groans but holds his arms out to take it. “Do you find joy in making me wear animal ears?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re cute,” is all Yuki says, gently placing the costume in Tsuzuru’s hands. “And before you go and tell that money-grubbing yakuza about this, it’s made with scraps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Tsuzuru says with a laugh, and a warmth settles over Yuki’s skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gross</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “But that’s good to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru goes to put it on, stepping behind a screen Yuki’s set up in the corner of his room, and he steps out in the outfit. Yuki thinks the costume is cute, and there are no mistakes he sees as he makes Tsuzuru spin in a slow circle, so he thinks it’s good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, minus the ears, this outfit would be something I’d wear every day. It’s comfy,” Tsuzuru says as he spins with his arms out like a child, and it’s true. It’s a simple light brown sweater with darker brown stitching on the seams paired with dark brown pants that Tsuzuru rolled up to his ankles. The additional brown ears that matched the color of his roots flopped down into triangles on the scriptwriter’s forehead, bringing attention to his turquoise-colored eyes. Yuki looked down at the sneakers he supposed were passable with the outfit, and scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if it’s going to be like that, I’ll let you have it,” Yuki says, but he says it with a grin on his face, and Tsuzuru already knows to dread the next sentence Yuki says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the cost?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a matching tail accessory. Wear it with the rest of the ensemble for the rest of the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yuki might not compliment Tsuzuru often, but well -- he is only Villager C (he should change it to D now though, huh? Maybe he’ll spare Tsuzuru this once).</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Tsuzuru a lot! And I really was just experimenting with Yuki's voice here, because I think Yuki's cool!</p><p>You can talk to me at @iori7se on Twit or Tumblr (also @jutsuzuban there)! I'm not shy and pretty friendly imo?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>